


¿Te imaginas?

by RedHairedGirl



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Renew Anne with an E
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGirl/pseuds/RedHairedGirl
Summary: La noche de la celebración del fin de los exámenes de acceso, las cosas toman un giro inesperado para Anne y Gilbert.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	¿Te imaginas?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí así que, siento de antemano si es horrible. Simplemente es una idea que me vion a la cabeza después de ver la escena de la hoguera. Espero que os guste.

Gilbert Blythe sujetaba en brazos a la pequeña Delphine, la hija de sus... al menos eso los consideraba él... hermanos, Bash y Mary quien, por desgracia, había fallecido hacía unos meses por culpa de una sepsis. No había momento del día en el que Gilbert no la echase de menos, no se arrepintiese por no haberle servido de ayuda a pesar de sus conocimientos médicos. Bash le había pedido que se ocupase de la bebé mientras él trabajaba en el granero; y este se había puesto manos a la obra preparándole a la pequeña un puré con las manzanas de su huerto para merendar.

\- ¿Te gusta el puré de manzana? No sé yo si me saldrá bueno o no, nunca se me ha dado bien cocinar. ¿Sabes quién cocina muy bien? Anne.

Solo con mencionar su nombre se le ponía la que Bash había bautizado como cara de idiota. Sin duda, el pasatiempo favorito del trinitense era hacer rabiar a Gilbert con ese tema desde que se conocieron cuando Gilbert se enroló en aquel barco hacía unos años.

\- ¿Te he contado la vez que la llamé Zanahorias y me dio en la cara con un libro? - Delphine, como si entendiese lo que le estaba diciendo, abrió los ojos como platos desde su trona -. Fue en el bosque, el día que íbamos a empezar las clases, me la encontré por casualidad. Una chica nueva que soñaba despierta, con una imaginación demasiado grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño y con el pelo del color del fuego. Nunca había visto a nadie como ella y algo en mi me decía que tenía que conocerla. Me conformaba solo con saber su nombre.

Se paró un segundo para darle la primera cucharada de puré a Delphine, que arrugó la nariz en cuanto notó el sabor, pero se lo comió sin rechistar.

\- El problema era que Josie Pye y el resto de las chicas la habían amenazado y no le dejaban hablar conmigo. Claro, yo no tenía ni idea, así que para llamar su atención me acerqué a ella, le cogí de la trenza, le di un tirón y dije: ¡zanahorias! Entonces ella cogió y gritó “¡no hablo contigo!” - trató de imitar la voz de la chica -, y ¡PLAF! - movió el brazo en el aire exageradamente, haciendo reir a la pequeña a carcajadas.

\- Que quede entre nosotros pero, tengo que decir, que el golpe valió la pena - le guiñó el ojo.

Siguió dándole la compota a Delphine hablándole le Anne sin parar. Sabía que la pequeña era la mejor confidente que podía tener porque, como no sabía hablar, no podía ir después a contarle a Bash todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Lo Gilbert no sabía, es que su hermano llevaba un buen rato apoyado en el marco de la puerta escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras.

\- Anne tiene un carácter... pasional. Es como el fuego, lo que es irónico teniendo en cuenta el color de su pelo. Cuando algo la emociona o la disgusta o cree que algo está mal se vuelve como el fuego: salvaje y descontrolada. Siempre intenta hacer lo correcto aunque muchas veces eso suponga anteponer la felicidad de los demás a la suya propia.

Dejó el bol de compota, ya vacío, sobre la mesa y se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Y sabes dónde se ve más la pasión de Anne? En sus ojos. Creo que ni ella misma es consciente de lo mucho que puede contarle a una persona solo con los ojos, por mucho que hable mientras tanto. Cuando está en paz, sus ojos con como un mar en calma, pero cuando algo va mal, son como un mar en mitad de una tormenta. Durante mucho tiempo solo veía odio en sus ojos cuando me miraba pero, la verdad, no me importaba lo más mínimo porque al menos los podía ver. Pero ahora, cuando me mira, no veo odio... no sé lo que veo.

\- Lo que ves, amigo mío - Bash entró de golpe en la cocina y Gilbert casi se cae de la silla del susto -, es lo mismo que ve ella en los tuyos cuando te mira: amor.

\- ¡Bash! ¿Cuánto rato llevas escuchando?

\- Vamos, Blythe - dijo él dándole una palmada en la espalda -, no te pongas así que no he oída nada que no supiese ya. Pero sabes que tengo razón.

\- Anne no siente nada por mi y lo sabemos los dos perfectamente.

\- ¿Acaso se lo has preguntado? ¿O le has dicho cómo te sientes tú para ver cómo reacciona?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Quieres que me vuelva a partir la cara con un libro?

\- Mira, Blythe, voy a ser franco contigo - Gilbert nunca lo había visto tan serio como en ese momento -. Anne tiene casi 18 años y tú estás más cerca de los 21 que de los 20. Sois unos críos, sí, pero reconozco una conexión cuando la veo y la vuestra es innegable. Estáis hecho para estar juntos.

Gilbert levantó una ceja.

Ya sé que suena a cliché de novela romántica, pero... si te casases con una chica como Ruby o como Diana te volverías loco porque, por fortuna o por desgracia has nacido con un pensamiento adelantado al de la época en la que vives. Y Anne es exactamente igual.

\- No digas tonterías, Bash. Pienso igual que cualquier persona de mi edad.

\- Siento contradecirte, amigo mío, pero de ser así no me habrías abierto las puertas de tu casa como lo hiciste por el color de mi piel; no habrías aceptado a la señorita Stacy ni sus métodos de enseñanza poco ortodoxos; habrías intentado encerrar a Cole en un manicomio hasta volverlo “normal” y le llevarías a Anne la contraria en casi todo lo que sale por su boca. Desde que os conozco, en ningún momento os he oído hablar de vivir encerrados en una casa, tú esclavo del trabajo y ella esclava tuya. Os he oído hablar de viajar, de explorar el mundo, de ayudaros mutuamente, de ser - como dice ella - compañeros de vida. Habéis coincidido en el mundo por algo, amigo mío.

\- Estás exagerando - aunque no podía negar que estaba empezando a tener sus dudas.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Acaso te imaginas pasando el resto de tu vida, casado o no, con alguien que no sea ella?

Gilbert reflexionó un momento. Nunca se lo había planteado. Cuando pensaba en su futuro, se imaginaba con alguien que defiende sus ideas a capa y espada, con alguien con carácter, alguien que no se dejase dominar, con alguien que luchase por lo que es correcto. Se imaginaba con alguien que no se dejase acobardar por lo que pensara la gente de ella, con alguien con las mismas ansias de aventura y de aprendizaje que él, con alguien que lo apoyase pero el ayudase a mantener los pies en la tierra. Se imaginaba por alguien apasionado por la vida. Y solo conocía a una persona así.

\- No.

\- A eso me refiero. Puedes negártelo a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero serías muy idiota si dejases escapar a una chica como ella.

Gilbert empezó a echar la vista atrás a todas la cosas que habían vivido juntos, desde la tarde que habían pasado todos juntos el día anterior, hasta el momento en que la vio en el bosque por primera vez. El corazón empezó a latirle con tanta fuerza en el pecho que le dio la sensación que le iba a salir disparado en cualquier momento. En el fondo siempre había sido consciente de que sentía algo por Anne, pero nunca lo había admitido y se sintió desbordado y abrumado.

\- ¿Y qué hago ahora?

\- ¿No me dijiste que iban a ir a las ruinas después de los exámenes? Si yo fuera tu iría y haría lo primero que me pida el cuerpo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, pues sabía que si lo hacía se acobardaría, salió corriendo hacia el establo, ensilló su caballo, cogió un farol y salió al galope hacia las ruinas.

Cuando llegó vio a todos sus amigos plantados delante de una barca volcada, riéndose a carcajadas de los chistes malos de piratas que contaba Anne. Habían encendido una gran hoguera y, a juzgar por sus caras y su forma de tambalearse, seguramente alguien había llevado una botella de aguardiente de contrabando.

Tras contar el último chiste, todos se dispersaron y Anne se quedó bailando sobre la barca con el pelo suelto ondeando al viento y la hoguera a sus espaldas. Se quedó embobado mirándola. Su pelo relucía con el fuego y se veía de un color naranja intenso, como si brillase. Era la vez que más libre había visto a Anne desde que la conocía.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo acercándose con dos pasos a la barca y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar.

\- ¡Gilbert! No te he oído llegar. Esto... sí, claro - respondió ella aceptando su mano.

Sin soltarle la mano, la llevó hacia la hoguera y los escondió detrás de un gran arbusto, ocultándolos de las posibles miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros. Anne lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, brillando ligeramente por el aguardiente, preguntándole silenciosamente qué estaba pasando. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aquel momento, le puso la mano en la mejilla y la besó durante apenas 5 segundos, beso que ella, totalmente petrificada no correspondió.

Gilbert, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió los ojos como platos. Ni siquiera se había parado a preguntarle si quería que la besara, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía ella. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?

\- Lo siento, lo siento - se pasó las manos por el pelo y miró a todas partes menos a ella -. No debería haberlo hecho... No es que me arrepienta, la verdad... O sea, sí pero no porque seas tú, nunca me arrepentiría de besarte, es solo que... Mira, mejor me voy.

Empezó a andar con paso decidido, con la cabeza gacha y con ganas de abofetearse a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, cuando pasó junto a Anne, le agarró por la muñeca forzándole a pararse en seco. Tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y se dio la vuelta. La imagen que le recibió fue la de su amiga mirándole a los ojos, con aquella cosa indescifrable para él en ellos. Anne tiró de él y lo llevó hacia la casa en ruinas que había justo a su lado, alejándolos todavía más de sus compañeros, pero alumbrados todavía por la luz que desprendía la hoguera de más de un metro de alto que habían encendido. Cuando se aseguro de que no podía verlos nadie, se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los el rostro, apenas perceptible.

Aquella vez fue ella la que le puso la mano en la nuca, con el pulgar apoyado en su mejilla y su mandíbula, lo atrajo hacia si y lo besó durante unos segundos. Gilbert dio un respingo al notar, de nuevo, los labios de Anne sobre los suyos, demasiado sorprendido como para corresponderle.

\- No vuelvas a pedir disculpas por hacer lo que quieres - susurró ella cuando se separaron sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

\- No sabía si querías que lo hiciese y sé lo que opinas sobre que las personas den su consentimiento para hacer cosas como esta. Además, has bebido y no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

\- Tú siempre tan caballeroso, Gilbert Blythe.

\- Sabes que nunca haría nada que pudiese hacerte daño, Anne - dijo él casi con la voz más grave y ronca de lo normal.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Winnie? Has jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos, Gilbert. ¿Cómo sé que a mi no vas a hacerme lo mismo? ¿Cómo sé que no voy a ser tu comodín mientras averiguas si sientes algo por otra mujer?

\- Si te soy sincero, al principio sí que me atraía pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la veía más como una amiga que como una futura pareja o mujer y empecé a sentirme cada vez más egoísta por no cortar la relación con ella o lo que sea que tuviésemos. Después, como si ella no fuese capaz de encontrar a alguien que la quiera por quién es, su familia empezó a hacer ofertas, me sobornaban para que le pida matrimonio o haga oficial nuestro noviazgo. Su padre me ofreció un billete a París y una plaza en la Sorbona para estudiar medicina, una buena casa, una mujer y un futuro perfecto en bandeja de plata.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? La Sorbona es tu sueño y seguro que una oportunidad así no vuelve a cruzarse en tu camino nunca más. ¿Qué te retiene aquí?

\- Creo que sabes perfectamente cuál es la única cosa que me retiene aquí, Anne Shirley - Cuthbert.

Gilbert vio que las pupilas de Anne se dilataban cada vez más, hasta tal punto que apenas podía verle el azul de los ojos. Había algo dentro de él, algo que no había sentido nunca, y estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas para refrenarlo, pero la poca distancia que había entre ellos lo hacía cada vez más difícil. Su parte cuerda mantenía la mirada en los ojos de su amiga, la parte que intentaba controlar hacía que éstos bailasen hasta sus labios.

Anne también vio cómo los ojos de Gilbert se iban oscureciendo poco a poco y cómo se movían de arriba abajo. No sabía si era el aguardiente o la situación en si, pero ella no se molestaba en intentar disimular el hecho de que su mirada también bailaba de los ojos a los labios de su mejor amigo. Anne dio un paso al frente y se pego todavía más a él. Vio cómo tragaba saliva y casi sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba en él. ¿Había sido siempre así y había estado completamente ciega hasta ese preciso momento? Volvió a poner la mano donde había estado hacía un momento, sobre su mejilla y su nuca, y despegó la mirada de sus labios para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Él, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, empezó a rodear su cintura con el brazo lentamente.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, Gilbert Blythe.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Anne antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, salvo que esa vez no fue como las anteriores; no fue corto, ni fue casto, pero tampoco fue rápido. Los labios de ambos se movían lentamente en perfecta sincronía, casi con miedo a que todo aquello no fuese más que una fantasía provocada por el aguardiente. Anne se dio cuenta de cuánto había deseado realmente que aquello sucediese y sintió como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio a punto de caer al vacío. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había querido besarlo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, de lo mucho que había querido que sus dedos se perdiesen entre sus rizos como estaba haciendo ahora, de lo mucho que había deseado recorrer su cuerpo libremente con sus manos como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Abrumada por todo y mareada por el alcohol, agarró el cuello de la chaqueta de Gilbert con ambas manos y giró sobre sus talones hasta que tuvo la espalda apoyada en la pared. El suelo bajo sus pies volvió a su estado sólido normal, pero solo durante un segundo.

Gilbert apoyó el antebrazo en la pared junto a la cabeza de Anne, se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo y recorrió toda su espalda con la mano que había tenido apoyada en su cintura todo ese tiempo hasta que llegó a su nuca. Incapaz de contenerse y sin importarle lo que podrían pensar sus compañeros o cualquier persona que los viese en aquella situación, rozó ligeramente los labios de Anne con su lengua una de las veces que ella abrió la boca, separándose de ella unos milímetros y abriendo los ojos ligeramente. Anne se había quedado con los labios ligeramente separados y, apenas abriendo los ojos lo justo para ver a Gilbert con claridad, asintió. Aquello fue respuesta suficiente para Gilbert. Volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos y, esa vez, Anne abrió la boca por completo dejando que Gilbert explorase su boca con la lengua, gratamente sorprendida con aquella nueva sensación.

Gilbert siguió besando a Anne lentamente para no abrumarla. Sabía que era la primera vez que alguien la besaba de esa forma y, por experiencia propia, sabía que si cruzabas la línea podía resultar desagradable. Además, quería tomarse su tiempo, disfrutar el momento y memorizar todos y cada uno de los rincones de los labios de su amiga, por si no podía volver a hacerlo nunca más. Nunca le había gustado el aguardiente pero en aquel momento, saboreándolo en su boca, era su sabor preferido.

Anne empezó a sentir curiosidad. ¿Cómo se sentiría si besase ella a Gilbert del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo él? Estiró el cuello hacia delante y, con un movimiento rápido, rozó la lengua de Gilbert con la suya, notó un ligero sabor a manzana y, en ese momento, supo que estaba perdida. Supo que si no podía volver a sentir aquello se volvería loca. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se pegó más a la pared. Las manos de Gilbert viajaron hasta su nuca y pegó su cuerpo más al suyo y fue entonces cuando el beso se volvió rápido, torpe incluso, y apasionado. En el fondo ambos sabían que en ese momento estaban haciendo algo prohibido y las consecuencias, especialmente para Anne, si los descubrían serían catastróficas; pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Justo en el momento en el que Anne estaba deslizando los brazos por los hombros y la espalda de Gilbert, haciendo que su chaqueta cayese al suelo, las voces de Ruby, Jane y Diana empezaron a escucharse peligrosamente cerca.

Se separaron de golpe.

\- Vete - susurró él -. Yo me quedaré aquí unos minutos y luego me marcharé a casa. Mañana discutiremos esto.

Anne asintió, le dio un último beso y salió de las ruinas, culpando al aguardiente y al calor por el color rojo intenso de sus mejillas. Como había prometido, Gilbert esperó unos minutos y se marchó, ninguno de sus compañeros se percató de su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente, Anne se despertó de un brinco y se llevó una mano a los labios. ¿Había sido un sueño? Una parte de su mente le decía que era imposible, lo que había sentido era demasiado real como para ser un sueño; pero la otra parte le decía que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño tan vívido que al despertar no sabía si había sucedido en la vida real o no. Se levantó de un salto, desayunó a toda velocidad, ensilló a Belle y salió al galope en dirección a casa de Gilbert. Necesitaba respuestas, no podía esperar. En la distancia vio a Gilbert entrando en el granero, así que obligó a Belle a ir hasta allí, ató las riendas en un poste y entró corriendo, cerrando de un portazo.

Gilbert dio un brinco al oír el golpe y vio a Anne plantada con cara de susto y la trenza completamente despeinada. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la imagen.

\- No, Anne, no lo has soñado, pasó de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué venía a...?

\- Pues porque te conozco.

\- ¿Vas a hacer que me arrepienta?

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando llegaste a Avonlea?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - Gilbert levantó una ceja y Anne rodó los ojos y respondió -. Trece, lo sabes perfectamente.

\- ¿Y cuándo me viste por primera vez?

\- En el bosque, el día que te rompí el pizarrín en la cara.

\- Pues ese día supe que tenía que conocerte y tenerte a mi lado a toda costa, aunque hasta ayer no fui del todo consciente de ello, y cuando me diste con el pizarrín se convirtió en necesidad. Hablando ayer con Bash me di cuenta de todas las veces en las que he pensado en ti antes de tomar una decisión y en todas las veces que mi vida ha tomado un rumbo completamente distinto por ti. Me di cuenta de que no pude evitar echarte de menos todos y cada uno de los días que estuvimos sin hablarnos tras el funeral de mi padre; me di cuenta que un día no está completo si no discuto contigo por cualquier tontería, porque nosotros somos así, buenos enemigos y mejores amigos. Me di cuenta de que me habría quedado en Avonlea si me lo hubieses pedido en lugar de enrolarme en el barco, pero en lugar de eso solo me pediste que volviese algún día. Me di cuenta de que mi sitio estaba, está y estará donde sea que estés tu. Me di cuenta de que podría pasarme la vida mirándote a los ojos como cuando ensayamos el baile y sería feliz. Me di cuenta de que llevo tanto tiempo total y absolutamente loco por ti que ya no sé cómo vivir de otra forma. Y por si te lo estás preguntando, no, no te estoy mintiendo.

Anne se apoyó contra la puerta del granero intentando procesar todo aquello y Gilbert siguió hablando mientras caminaba hasta ella.

\- Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que odio tu carácter, tu necesidad de aprender, tu curiosidad, tu inteligencia, tus ideales. Te mentiría si dijese que odio tu ansia de aventura y tu necesidad de luchas por lo que crees. Te mentiría si te dijese que no sabía cuánto necesitaba una persona como tú hasta que te cruzaste en mi camino. Te mentiría si te dijese que odio tu pelo, que no tengo ningunas ganas de poder enredar los dedos en él cuando me de la gana; que odio tus ojos y todos los azules que se mezclan en ellos; que odio tu sonrisa; que odio todas y cada una de tus pecas, que odio no poder evitar buscar las constelaciones que se esconden en ellas cuando te tengo lo bastante cerca como para verlas. Te mentiría si te dijese que no ardo en deseos de poder besarte una y otra vez como anoche durante el resto de mi vida si es posible. Te mentiría si te dijese - estaba solo a unos centímetros de ella - que no te quiero, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

Anne estaba sin palabras. Tenía ganas de huir y de quedarse, de reír y de llorar, de gritar y de quedarse completamente en silencio todo a la vez. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que Gilbert lo notase a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos, por poca que fuese. Sentía tanta felicidad en ese momento que no sabía cómo gestionarla; sintió como si el velo que había estado cubriendo la realidad durante años se hubiese levantado por fin y podía ver con total claridad que ella correspondía todas y cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

\- Y yo te estaría mintiendo si dijese que yo tampoco te quiero, Gilbert Blythe.

Entonces la misma sonrisa que había visto hacía tantos años en el bosque volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Gilbert antes de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
